


The Camping Trip

by browney3dgirl6



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Camping, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash, Smut, somewhatcannonnotreally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: Deran and Adrian spend the weekend camping. Adrian is questioning their newfound relationship. Can technically be set at some point during season 3.
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Kudos: 22
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	The Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while camping at the ocean the other week, and this is what it turned into. I can definitely see these two camping together, and anything that places them near the water makes it easy to work with. Enjoy!

**The Camping Trip**

He watched the waves as they rolled in and out, each one bringing him more ease. He left Deran back at their tent; he would know where to find him.

Adrian didn’t want to leave the warmth and comfort of Deran, but he needed a moment to himself.

How did they end up here? Adrian had been questioning their newfound relationship endlessly. Of course, he couldn’t be more content with how things were going, but still, he was hesitant, Their, whatever they’ve always been, had never seemed to work in the past so why should now be any different? They’d always sucked at timing, Adrian knew that.

He sat with his bottom planted in the sand and his toes reaching just the tip of the water. The hood from his gray sweatshirt flapped in the wind as the breeze whipped through his blue swim shorts. The sun was rising and he knew his time alone was thinning; Deran never slept in.

He closed his dark blues and leaned his head between his knees, taking in the sounds of the crashing ocean. He could sense Deran’s presence before his gentle touch, as Deran’s shoulder knocked into Adrian’s.

“Hey man, you got up early . . .” It was more of a question than a statement, but Adrian just lifted his head to meet those baby blues. That was all it took, one look into his eyes and Adrian could forget why he raced out so early this morning.

Deran could sense something was on Adrian’s mind; those blues of his were sharp and his lips hard pressed.

Just as Deran was leaning closer, Adrian broke their gaze and turned towards the water again.

“Why now Deran? I mean. . . ughhh,” Adrian sighed heavily, not knowing how to finish his thoughts.

Deran gently tugged Adrian’s chin his way so that their eyes met again, blue to blue. Deran spoke softly, “Look I know I’ve been a dick for like ever to you, but I’m ready now. . . I want you. . . _just_ you.”

That might be the most communication he’s gotten from Deran, ever, especially concerning their relationship.

Deran let Adrian sit with his confession, releasing his face and turning himself to face the water.

After what seemed like and eternity to Deran, Adrian finally spoke. “Okay that’s what I want too, it’s what I’ve always wanted Der. I’ve just always been afraid to say that. I don’t want you to disappear again, _ever_.

Adrian pulled Deran close this time, twisting their bodies so they were face to face, bare knees knocking. Deran bore into the other man’s eyes, capturing his attention yet again. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right where I wanna be, where I _always_ want to be.”

He leaned closer and Adrian met him in the middle. Deran grabbed his face on either side pulling him closer until their lips collided. Adrian shoved his hands to Deran’s hips, trying to push him down while deepening the kiss. Deran let him have his way, for now.

Adrian straddled his man, planting kisses all along his sharp jawline. Suddenly, Adrian was being pushed to his feet as Deran landed next to him. Deran grabbed his hand, tugging him back towards the campground.

They reached their tent in a flash, barely stopping to zip it behind them, hands all over each others bodies. Deran pushed Adrian down to their sleeping bags. Adrian was tearing away his clothes as Deran did the same.

Deran started at Adrian’s hips, leaving his mark on every inch of Adrian’s creamy skin. Adrian sighed heavily, wanting more but enjoying the slow build.

As Deran trailed his tongue along the other mans neck, he reached between them, grabbing Adrian’s length in full. Adrian tried to reciprocate the notion, but Deran swiftly swatted his hands away. Adrian relented and pinned his hands behind his head to keep them anchored.

Deran slithered back down Adrian until he’d traded his hand for his mouth, sucking him in effortlessly. A loud moan escaped Adrian, causing Deran to suck harder. He couldn’t take it anymore; Adrian unclasped his hands from behind his head, and dug them into Deran’s short locks, pulling them back. Now it was Deran who let loose a low growl in the back of his throat. They kept this pace for a bit longer, until they couldn’t take the pressure anymore.

Deran was reaching for the lube and Adrian was already rolling to his stomach, lifting to his knees to give Deran easy access. Deran returned, lathering Adrian up generously.

He placed one, then two fingers inside Adrian’s hole, reaching to the second knuckles. He pushed his fingers in and out, loosening Adrian gradually. Once Adrian was good and ready, Deran removed his fingers and placed his palms on either side of Adrian's hips, waiting. “Damn it Der hurry up!!” Adrian whined and Deran snickered in response. He finally moved forward, pulling Adrian slightly to himself. Deran lined himself up and pushed into his lover, going slow and deep.

They knew just how each other liked it; when to roll their hips, when to thrust harder, and especially, when to adjust the pace.

Deran was digging his palms into Adrian’s sides, as Adrian was reaching back to do the same to Deran’s scalp. Adrian dug into Deran’s hair, pulling tightly as he pushed himself back, further into Deran’s thrusts. “Fuck Adrian, harder!” Deran uttered through clenched teeth. Adrian bent himself back further, tugging Deran’s head as he went, sending them both over the edge.

Deran pulled out slowly and the men lay there panting and coated with sweat.

Adrian spoke first, “Shit, I hope we weren’t too loud!” He was hoping the other campers hadn’t heard them fucking. Deran smiled that sly smile of his and sat halfway up, reaching for the tent zipper. “I dunno, want me to ask them?” He raised his eyebrows at Adrian in mockery as Adrian got this look of fear on his face. “You wouldn’t,” Adrian croaked. “Oh, but I would,” Deran chuckled in response.

Deran tugged the zipper half an inch and Adrian lunged for him, pinning him down as he mounted his lover. Deran burst into laughter and Adrian couldn’t help but join him. They play wrestled, taking turns pinning one another, eventually ending it to fuck each other again; just the way they always ended their fights.

After hitting the waves for the remainder of the day, they found themselves enjoying their last night around the campfire. Adrian was seated in one of those flimsy travel chairs while Deran was knelt close to him, tending to the fire-pit.

Deran was using scraps of wood to try and start the fire, but his patience was thinning. “Fuck this!” Deran threw the scraps down and stomped his way to the back of the Scout. He pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid and made his way back.

Adrian looked up as Deran reproached, he shook his head in disapproval. “D you _cannot_ use lighter fluid!” Deran shrugged his shoulders and poured half the bottle over the fire-pit. Adrian rolled his eyes and sighed out loud. Deran pulled the lighter out of his back pocket and struck the wood, causing a burst of flames to shoot up. He hollered and whooped sounds of satisfaction as he watched the wood blaze.

Adrian came up behind him, “Oh my god Der, you’re such a damn pyro I swear!” Deran responded with a “Hell yea I am!” He grabbed Adrian into a side hug and scruffed his hair, all while still raving about his victory.

Adrian removed himself from Deran’s grip and went to grab the smore’s essentials. He sauntered back to his chair, smore’s fixings in tow. “Fine, but I’m making the smore’s because you always burn the piss out of them,” Adrian huffed out. Deran got that mischievous look again as he retorted, “Yea whatever, I’m still setting some on fire A.”

So, they did what they did best; Adrian made perfect golden smore’s while Deran delighted himself in burning more marshmallows than he could ever eat. Adrian gave up trying to stop him and started tossing marshmallows his way halfway through. They started throwing marshmallows at one another, seeing who could catch the most in their mouth. Deran won of course; he loved catching things in his mouth.

Once the marshmallows were gone, they sat on the ground by the fire, side by side. Adrian loved the way the flames reflected off Deran’s icy blues; he kept sneaking looks at his lover.

Deran knocked his knee against Adrian’s, “You keep looking at me like that and I’m gonna take you in that tent and make sure _everyone_ hears.” Adrian swatted at the other man’s shoulder and Deran reached up to cup his face, pulling him in until their lips connected. Adrian pulled back slightly, causing Deran to frown. Deran raised his eyebrows and gave Adrian a questioning look.

Adrian took both of Deran’s hand in his and just sat there boring his dark blues into the other man’s questioning blues.

“Okay man you’re freaking me out! Say something?” Deran begged.  
  


Adrian cracked a smile and said, “I know I am, that’s the point. I think it’s my turn to play the dick don’t you think?” Deran couldn’t help but smile in return and let out a genuine laugh. “Asshole!” Adrian laughed and pulled his boyfriend close, crashing their lips together. Just as their kiss began to deepen, Adrian yanked Deran to his feet and dragged him toward the beach.

He wanted to end the day just as he’d started it, except now he wasn’t alone.

He never would be as long as he had Deran by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think; leave some kudos if you enjoyed it (:
> 
> I'm on tumblr too, same username: browney3dgirl6


End file.
